A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help Scratchpad III Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios Logo) *(Shows Disneytoon Studios Logo) *(Shows Warner Bros. Pictures Logo) *(Shows Hanna-Barbera Productions Logo) *(Shows Kids' WB Logo) *(Shows Nintendo Logo) *(Shows 4Kids Entertainment Logo) *(Shows Pikachu the Movie Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) *(Shows Nicktoons Logo) *(Shows 20th Century Fox Logo) *(Shows Blue Sky Studios Logo) *(Shows Warner Animation Group Logo) *(Shows Village Roadshow Pictures Logo) *(Disney, Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera and Pikachu Project Presents) (A Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios and Village Roadshow Pictures Production) (In Association With Little Airplane Productions) *Child: (Reading) A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie! *(Camera zooms in the classroom) *Woman: It's Time To Go! *Boy: Bye, Linny! *Girl: Bye, Ming-Ming! *Child: Bye, Tuck! *Boy: See Ya! *Girl: So Long! *Children: See You Next Year! *(shuts the door) *(Music box playing) *(The Wonder Pets sing the song It's Christmas Again) *Linny: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: The students are now have winter vacation! But what should we do to celebrate? *Ming Ming: I know! Let's have a musical Christmas party at my playhouse! *Linny: Great idea, Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: Let's go to my playhouse. *The Wonder Pets: Ooohhh! *Tuck: Wow, Ming Ming! You're playhouse is so pretty! *Linny: Yeah! *Ming Ming: And I invited all our friends to come to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: I can't wait to see our friends at the party! *(Doorbell rings) *Linny: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Ollie) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *The Wonder Pets: Ollie! *Linny: Come on in! *Ollie: Are you having a musical Christmas party? *Ming Ming: Yes we are! *Linny: And all our friends are invited too! *Ollie: All right! *(Doorbell rings) *Tuck: Who could that be? *(Door opens at Disney characters) *Mickey Mouse: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Merry Christmas to you too, Mickey! Come on in! *(Doorbell rings) *Ming Ming: Coming! *(Door opens at Pixar characters) *Woody: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Hey there! The party's just getting started! *(Doorbell rings) *Ollie: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Warner Bros./New Line Cinema characters) *Bugs Bunny: Eh, What's Up Doc? *Ollie: Merry Christmas, Bugs! Come on in! *(MGM characters) *Linny: Welcome! *(Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios characters) *Tuck: Come on in! *(Food Icon characters) *Ming Ming: You're here! *(Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters) *Ollie: Hey there! *(Universal Pictures/Illuminaton Entertainment characters) *Woody Woodpecker: Guess who? *Linny: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Hanna-Barbera characters) *Fred Flintstone: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Merry Christmas to you too, Fred Flintstone! Come on in! *(Bagdasarian Productions characters) *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, Alvin! *(Charles M. Schulz characters) *Ollie: Welcome! *(20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters) *Linny: It's so good to see you! *(Film Roman/Paws, Inc. characters) *Tuck: Hey there Garfield! *(Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin characters) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas to you too, SpongeBob! Come on in! *(Cartoon Network characters) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, guys! Come on in! *(Discovery Kids/Hasbro characters) *Pinkie Pie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Merry Christmas to you too, Pinkie Pie! *(Big Idea characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(Outfit7 characters) *Talking Tom: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, guys! *(YouTube characters) *Ollie: Welcome! *(Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Games characters) *Alex: Merry Christmas! *Linny: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Flipline Studios characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop characters) *Big Bird: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Come on in! *(Marvel characters) *Ollie: Merry Christmas, guys! *(DC Comics characters) *Batman: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Merry Christmas to you too, Batman! Come on in! *(Big Blue Bubble characters) *Tuck: Welcome! *(International TV Shows and Movies characters) *Wallace: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ming Ming: Come on in! *(DreamWorks Animation SKG characters) *Donkey: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ollie: Hey there!, It's so good to see you! *(LAIKA characters) *Linny: Welcome! *(Reel FX Animation Studios characters) *Reggie: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Hey there! *(The Weinstein Company characters) *Ming Ming: Merry Christmas, guys! *(Open Road Films characters) *Surly: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Ollie: Welcome! *(Radical Sheep characters) *Bagel: Merry Christmas, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Come on in! *Ollie: That's everyone! *Tuck: Now let's start the party! *Linny: Attention, everyone! Welcome to our Musical Christmas Party! *Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: That's right! There's food, games, music and we have a surprise guest coming! *(Characters talking) *Belle: Who's the surprise guest going to be? *Beast: I don't know, Belle. *(Blue stamps a paw print) *Linny: Great idea! We can play Blue's Clues to figure out who our surprise guest is! *(Song starts) *Tuck: (Singing) We are gonna play Blue's Clues. *Ming Ming: (Singing) Cause that's a really great game. *Ollie: (Singing) Yeah! *(Song ends) *Tuck: Remember everyone, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Ming Ming: Blue's Clues! *Ollie: I'll wipe the pawprint off with my cape! *(Ollie wiping pawprint) *Linny: And you know what we need, Our Handy Dandy... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Linny: That's right, everyone! Do you have the notebooks, Sidetable? *Sidetable Drawer: Yes I do! Notebooks for everyone! *Characters: Wow! *Linny: Hey Sidetable? Are you going to play Blue's Clues with us? *Sidetable Drawer: Of course I am! *Linny: Thanks! *Sidetable Drawer: Your welcome! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) So, To play Blue's Clues we have to find 3... *Characters: Pawprints! *Tuck: (Singing) Blue's Pawprints 1, 2, 3! *Ming Ming: (Singing) And those are our... *Characters: Clues! *Ollie: (Singing) Our Clues? *Characters: Blue's Clues! *Linny: (Singing) And then we them in our... *Characters: Notebooks! *Tuck: (Singing) Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Ming Ming: (Singing) You know what to do! *Ollie: (Singing) Sit down here in Ming Ming's Nest and think... *Linny: (Singing) Think... *Tuck: (Singing) Think! *Ming Ming: (Singing) Cause when we use our minds. *Ollie: (Singing) And take step at a time. *Linny: (Singing) We can do anything. *(Blue jumps on the screen) *Tuck: (Singing) That we wanna do! *(Song ends) *Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: Are you ready to look for Blue's Clues so we can figured out who our surprise guest is? *Characters: Yay! *Tuck: You Will? *Ming Ming: Great! *Ollie: But since this is a party, What should we do first? *Linny: Let's decorate the tree! *Tuck: That's a great idea, Linny! Come on, everyone! *(The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters sing the song When We Hear a Christmas Carol) *Linny: Great job, everyone! You made the tree look really magical! *Ming Ming: Wow! How pretty! *Characters: A clue! A clue! *Linny: You see a clue? Where? *Characters: Right there! *Linny: Wow! It's a beard! You know what we need, Our Handy Dandy... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Linny: Notebook!, Right!, So, a beard. Let's draw a puffy shape, and little lines to make swirls, There, a beard. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and our first clue is a beard. So who could our surprise guest be with a clue beard? *Ming Ming: Maybe, We should probably find 2 more clues, just to be sure. *(Swirling sound) *Linny: Wonder Pets! Listen! I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! *(Super Music Friends Show theme plays) *Linny: Hey everybody! The Super Music Friends Show is on! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Cheering) *Music Swami: It's time to celebrate the holidays with our super music friends My Chemical Romance! *(Curtain opens and My Chemical Romance peform the song Every Snowflake's Different (Just Like You) *(Curtain closes) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Cheering) *Ollie: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Laughing) *Characters: A clue! A clue! *Tuck: Huh? You see a clue? Where? *Characters: Over there! *Tuck: Wow! It's a red dress! Let's put it in our Handy Dandy... *Linny, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Tuck: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red dress. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, First, A line for the dress, then lines for the white stuff, and a belt, There, a red dress. So, What was our first clue? *Characters: A beard! *Tuck: A beard, right!, And now our second clue is a red dress. So we're try to figured it out who our surprise guest is, and so far clues are a beard and a red dress, Who do you think this is? *Ollie: Maybe, We should probably find a last clue, just to be extra sure. *Boogie Woogie: Hey there, everybody! Who wants some rocking Christmas music? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Me! Me! Me! *Boogie Woogie: Okay everyone! Let's boogie! *(Christmas music playing) *Linny: Alright! *Tuck: Woo Hoo! *Ming Ming: Look at me everyone! I'm flying! *Ollie: Wow! *Ming Ming: (Scatting) *(Electric sounds) *Characters: (Gasping) *Linny: Ming Ming! No! You're being inflamed! *(Tree falls) *Tuck: Ming Ming! You ruined the tree! *Ming Ming: I'm sorry. (Singing) This is serious! *Characters: (Talking) *Linny: How about we fix the tree? *Ming Ming: Great idea, Linny! Come on, Everyone! *Linny: (Singing) Linny! *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! *Ming Ming: (Singing) And Ming Ming too! *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (Singing) What's gonna work? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *(Tree lights up) *Linny: Great job everyone! You fixed the tree! *Lightning McQueen: Yeah! *Characters: (Gasps) A clue! A clue! *Ming Ming: You see a clue? Where is it? *Characters: Right there! *Ming Ming: Woah! A red hat! We need our Handy Dandy... *Linny, Tuck, Ollie and Characters: Notebook! *Ming Ming: Notebook!, Right!, So, a red hat. Oh, I can use our red crayon!, We'll draw a rectangle for the bottom, two lines, and a circle, There, a red hat. Hey, We have all 3 clues to figured it out who our surprise guest is. You know what that means, It's time to sit in a... *Characters: Ming Ming's Nest! *Ming Ming: Yeah! (Singing) My Nest! *Linny: Let's Go Everyone. *Tuck: Okay, Now that we're in a Ming Ming's Nest. *Ming Ming: Let's Think! *Linny: So, Who could our surprise guest be with a beard... *Tuck: A red dress... *Ming Ming: And a red hat? *Ollie: Well, The first clue is a beard, That must mean our surprise guest is a person who wears a beard. *Linny: Yeah! Maybe it's a person who also wears a red dress. *Tuck: Yeah! What about a third clue a red hat? *Ming Ming: Well, Maybe it's a person who also wears a red hat. *Linny: But, Who could that be? *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: Santa Claus! *Linny: Santa Claus!, Yeah!, A surprise guest is Santa Claus!, We just figured it out Blue's Clues! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) We sat on down. *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) Figured it out. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) What Blue's Clues were all about. *Linny: (Singing) Wow! *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) You know what? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Singing) We're really smart! *(Song ends) *(Sleigh bells ringing) *Linny: It's Santa! He's coming! *(Doorbell rings) *Ming Ming: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Santa Claus and his elves) *Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Santa! *Linny: We're so glad you can come to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: You even brought your elves! *Santa Claus: That's right, Tuck! *Elf 1: Thanks for bringing us to the party, Santa! *Elf 2: Yeah! You're the best! *Linny: Santa? What have you brought for us! *Santa Claus: I've brought presents for everyone! *(Everyone cheering and opening presents) *Linny: This calls for some celery! *Tuck: Mmmm! *Ming Ming: Yummy! *Ollie: Delicous! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: (Laughing) *(Mailtime jingle) *Santa Claus: What's that sound? *Linny: Hey! Everyone! It's Mail Time! *Tuck: Come on, Everyone! *(Song starts) *Linny: (Singing) Here's the Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail. *Tuck: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Singing) MAIL!! *(Song ends) *(Door opens at Mailman Snail) *Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, everyone! *Linny: Merry Christmas, Mailman Snail! *Mailman Snail: Santa Claus! What a surprise! I got a letter just for you! *Santa Claus: Really! Thank you! *Linny: Wow! Snails can send the mail very well! And you know what? We just got a letter! *(Song starts) *Tuck: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Linny: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Ming Ming: (Singing) We just got a letter. *Ollie: (Singing) I wonder who is from. *(Song ends) *Santa Claus: Ho! Ho! Would you look at that! It's a letter from our friends! *Children: Hi, Santa! *Child: We're celebrating Christmas! And we have a message for you. *Children: Merry Christmas to the Wonder Pets, Ollie and the characters! *Santa Claus: Merry Christmas to you too! *Elf 3: Wow, Santa! *Elf 4: That was a nice Christmas letter! *Mailman Snail: Excuse me, Santa? Do you have a present for me? *Santa Claus: Why of course! Here you go! *(Mailman Snail opens present) *Mailman Snail: Wow! It's a stamper! I can use it to stamp my letters! *Mailbox: I've got a stamper too! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus and Santa's Elves: (Laughing) *Linny: Well everyone, It's time to sing some carols! *Tuck: Okay! *(The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail sing the songs Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas) *Linny: Thank you for coming to our Musical Christmas Party! *Tuck: We're so glad you can come! *Ming Ming: Goodbye! *Ollie: See you soon! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, Santa Claus, Santa's Elves and Mailman Snail: Merry Christmas, Everyone! (Cheering) *Tuck: (narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats) Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. *Ming Ming: (whimpering) It's over already? *Tuck: Well, Ming Ming. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. *Ming Ming: (brightening) Ooh, can we watch it again? *Tuck: Ming Ming, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. *Ollie: (entering in silhouette) Hey, what are you guys doing? (gasps as she sees the screen) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! *Tuck: Ollie, we just finished. Show's over. *Ollie: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! (She grabs Ming Ming's big remote and begins rewinding.) *Tuck: (pained) Ollie! *Ollie: (calling offscreen) Linny! We're gonna watch the movie! *Tuck: (despairing) Oh, no! *Linny: (entering, carrying a box of popcorn) Hey, I brought extra butter. *Mailman Snail: Hey, you guys are watching the movie? *Yesss: (swinging in on hearts) (Laughing) Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. *(The silhouette of Disney/Pixar characters walks in and sits down.) *Tuck: What the... *(Warner Bros./New Line Cinema comes in.) *Bugs Bunny: Eh, excuse me... *Daffy Duck: 'Scuse me. *Porky Pig: 'Scuse me. *Tweety: 'Scuse me. *Sylvester: 'Scuse me. *Karley: 'Scuse me. *Devon: 'Scuse me. *Cornwall: Get outta the my way. *Tuck: Who is this crowd? *(MGM characters, Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios characters, Food Icons characters and Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters are also seated in this row.) *Tuck: Hey, down in front! *(In another row, Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment characters are sitting; Tiger crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.) *Tiger: Uh-ha! *Gru: Ouch! *Littlefoot: That's it! Out of the here! *(In still another row, Hanna-Barbera characters, Bagdasarian Productions characters, Charles M. Schulz characters, 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters and Nickelodeon/Nick Jr./Noggin characters sit at opposite ends of the row; Lincoln Loud flies in, followed by imitates a rooster's crow. The Loud Family, The McBride Family, The Casagrandes Family and The Chang Family all pile in, shouting. Switch to Tuck's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.) *Tuck: Watch it! (straining) Unnnh! *(Cartoon Network characters, Discovery Kids/Hasbro characters, Big Idea characters, Outfit7 characters, YouTube characters, Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Games characters, Flipline Studios characters, Jim Henson/Sesame Workshop characters, Marvel characters, DC Comics characters, Big Blue Bubble characters, International TV Shows and Movies characters, DreamWorks Animation SKG characters, LAIKA characters, Reel FX Animation Studios characters, The Weinstein Company characters, Radical Sheep characters, Britt Allcroft characters, Chuck McFarlane, Misha and''' '''U-Decide 3000 squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.) *Tuck: (resigned) Okay, buddy. You win. *Linny: Sure you don't mind? *Tuck: (sincere) Hakuna Matata. *Somebody: Shh. *Somebody: Sorry. *Linny: Uh. Tuck... I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Christmas Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Kids' WB Category:Nintendo Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Pikachu the Movie Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:A Teletubbies Christmas Movie Category:The Wonder Pets